


Possessive Sourwolf

by Polairism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Compromise, Defiant Stiles, Flirting, M/M, Nervous Scott, PDA, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Short One Shot, Short Story, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polairism/pseuds/Polairism
Summary: Stiles doesn't take Derek's request seriously. Cue the possessive Alpha werewolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 246





	Possessive Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a short story thing again, because I had this in mind after reading a couple other fics. I'm not too confident on my writing anymore, but hopefully you all enjoy it. Maybe I can put out a couple other things too when I'm not sleep deprived. (:

"Stiles!"  
"Huh, I _wonder_ what this could be about now?"

"I, uh, your boyfriend's kind of stomping straight towards us. Looking scary as fuck." Scott's eyes widened at the sight of Derek Hale, the man looking feral from where Scott stood. Immediately, the beta wolf began to back away from Stiles as a precaution. 

"Scott, you don't have to do that. I got this, just be chill." Stiles offered a smile to Scott, but that didn't calm the fear that he had at the sight of Derek. Instantly, Stiles's arm was grabbed and he was forced to turn around and face Derek. There was a look of displeasure on Stiles's face at the man handling Derek had done. 

"I told you to stay away from Scott, I don't want his scent mixed with yours. It's-"   
"It's not right, yeah, yeah. I heard you this morning."

"You heard me but you still chose not to listen to me, your boyfriend?!" Derek glanced at Scott for a second, his eyes narrowing and a low growl rumbling from his chest. Stiles lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers in front of Derek's face, gaining the Alpha wolf's attention. 

"Don't focus on him, sourwolf. It's not his fault, it's mine. You know why? Because he's my best friend, and to tell me not to hang out with my best friend is the most idiotic request!" Stiles lifted his arms up, practically talking with his hands as he frantically moved them around while Derek stared him down. Scott nervously stayed around, but made sure not to get too close to Stiles while the Alpha werewolf was present. 

"I asked you nicely-"  
"No, you didn't. You commanded me like I was your property." 

"You are." Derek mumbled, his eyes locked with Stiles's. The man's words rang in Stiles's ears once he heard them, and a strange feeling ran through Stiles's entire body. He just wasn't sure if it was good or bad. 

"No, I'm _not._ " Stiles said calmly, figuring that getting louder wouldn't help the situation. Especially if he needed to get to class soon. The boy crossed his arms and tried to glare at Derek, but the man didn't take Stiles seriously. 

"Yes, you are. We talked about how our relationship will be if we started dating-"  
"I just thought you meant it in a dirty, sexual way at the time." 

"Stiles, can you please not interrupt me?" Derek politely asked, suddenly seeming a bit calmer now. The way Stiles acted seemed to calm the anger in Derek enough for him to speak normally. He knew Stiles was his anchor thanks to that alone. Once Stiles hushed himself and allowed Derek to keep speaking, the man moved closer to Stiles. He was practically pinning the boy to the lockers behind him. "And I did mean it in the dirty, sexual way...But also in general. I'm an Alpha, Stiles, and you belong to me. I don't want you smelling like other werewolves."

"Huh." Stiles's cheeks turned red at the seductive tone in Derek's voice. A small smirk broke Derek's serious face at the sight of Stiles's flushed face. "Don't smirk like that. But fine, I guess?" Stiles inhaled sharply and turned his head to look at Scott. The other boy seemed confused at the sight of them. "But he's still my best friend...I won't be as close with him, but I'm still going to be around him. Got it?"

"Fine." Derek sighed and leaned in to plant a kiss onto Stiles's forehead, making the boy even more flustered than he already was. 

"Damn it, Derek. Right before class, and in front of everyone?!" Stiles didn't realize he was submitting to the man in front of him. He quickly straightened himself up and tried to push Derek away, but to no avail. Instead Derek let out a deep chuckle that made Stiles melt inside. He had always loved the man's laugh, it was a rare sight to hear or see. 

"I just enjoy seeing you like this. And to let everyone around us know that you're mine." Derek's chest rumbled after his words, he did his best to subdue his growl. For Stiles's sake. 

"I think they got that already when you came in stomping like the big, _scary_ sourwolf you are." Stiles couldn't help but smile as Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "I have lunch after my next class. How 'bout a quickie?" Stiles winked at the man. 

"Stiles, what the hell?!"

"Oh come on, Scott. You could've left already. Not my fault you chose to stay around." Stiles briefly looked at Scott, noticing the boy's displeasured look as he finally left the two alone. "I'll catch up!"

"I don't think I can wait that long, Stiles." Derek leaned in and spoke softly into Stiles's ear, his right hand reaching up to gently grip Stiles's neck. Stiles gasped softly at his touch, soon reaching up with his own right hand and lightly stroking the stubble on Derek's face. 

"Hmm, I don't think I can either. So, how about now then?" Stiles grinned. Derek agreed without saying another word, letting Stiles lead the way to whatever hidden spot he knew of. 


End file.
